


rebel hearts III

by fluffy_miracle



Series: Saturnulli [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Slavery, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Ass Jessica Moore, Bombing, Broken Promises, Child Death, Dark Past, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Endings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Executioner Castiel, F/M, Flashbacks, Former Addict Castiel, Former Slave Dean, Former Slave Gabriel, Former Slave Michael, Former Slave Sam, Freedom, Gabriel has Scars, General Michael, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Happy Ending, Healing, Heartbroken Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jess has Scars, Jessica Moore Lives, Loss, Loss of children, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Married Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Massive Loss of Life, Memory Loss, Memory Return, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of drugs, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Ninja Gabriel, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Abuse, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Prince Sam, Rape Recovery, Rebuilding, Recovery, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam Winchester is a Dad, Sam has scars, Saturnulli, Scarred Jessica Moore, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Slave Sam, Survivor Guilt, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, War, atomic bomb, countries at war, heartbroken Gabriel, parenting, past overdose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: The final installment:  Sam, Gabriel, Mari, Dean, Castiel, Falcon, and Michael escape the coming wrath of the Sky People on Saturnulli by fleeing to Winchester. To Sam's surprise, they are greeted by the current leader of the rebels fighting reclaim Winchester, Queen Jess.. Sam, Jess, and Gabriel have to navigate the new dynamics and figure out relationships they find themselves in when a current lover is reunited with long lost wife who has a surprise of her own.Dean and Castiel figure out their relationship in the aftermath of an overdose that nearly cost Castiel's life while figuring out how to be parents to Falcon, Dean and Jo's three-year old daughter. While Dean, Falcon, and Mari grieve Gryffin's death, Dean's memory starts to come back soon after and unlocks a lot more to deal with.Is there a happy ending for everyone or will they all miss out despite everything they've suffered?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Saturnulli [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	rebel hearts III

“Sam!” Jess’s face split into a shocked, but thrilled grin. “I was told you were taken and that you had been shot. We thought you were dead.” She hurried over, throwing her arms around him. Sam held her back tightly.

“I came back to our room and it was blocked by stone and fire.” Sam replied, resting his head against her curls. “I thought you were dead. Mari and I both.” Jess released him with wide eyes, seeking confirmation of what he had just said. “Mari’s here.” Sam assured her. “She’s okay, thanks to Gabriel.” He nodded towards the other man who was holding Mari’s hand, his heart constricting when he saw the look on Gabriel’s face. He looked devastated, lost, even, and Sam felt for him. Gabriel had lost his wife and child and they weren’t coming back, yet he had to watch the man he loved be reunited with his wife.

“Mari?” Jess knelt by Mari, her voice reverent. “Do you remember me?” Her eyes were wide and her expression was incredulous as she smiled at her sweet, little girl who she had thought she had lost all those years ago. Four years. Mari was six now and absolutely beautiful. She had kept her curls just like her mother.

“You’re my mommy, Jess.” Mari said in her usual precocious manner. “Daddy missed you.” She glanced up at Gabriel and then over at Sam. She wrinkled her nose at their silence. Something was off and so she stayed quiet too. “Gabriel was my dad in Saturnulli.” Gabriel bowed his head, forcing composure on his face at what sounded like a dismissal. “I still want him to be my dad here.” She added on, squeezing his hand. Sam looked over with a pained expression at the ninja who was avoiding his eyes.

“Okay, honey.” Jess smiled. “I’m just so glad you’re okay.” She looked over at Sam. “I’m sensing there’s a long story here. Come on in. We’ll keep you as safe as we can from Saturnulli.”

“About that.” Sam spoke up. “We need to get away from the border. Saturnulli is about to be wiped out quite violently. We don’t want to be anywhere near it.”

“There’s a base near the capital.” Jess nodded. “The soldiers haven’t found it yet.” 

“You’re still occupied.” Castiel leaned forward. “I’m sure me and my brothers could make easy work of that for you.”

“What do you want in exchange?” She asked. “Wait--” She glanced around Castiel’s protective form. “Dean?”

“Jess!” Dean smiled. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Sam stared at him, unsure if Dean actually remembered her or if he was pretending.

“You’re supposed to be dead.” She deadpanned.

“Surprise!” Dean laughed and Sam’s heart hurt. Dean was acting exactly how he used to. 

“Who is this sweetheart?” She gently touched Falcon’s arm.

“This is my daughter, Falcon. Castiel here is my person.” Dean introduced his family easily. Sam wished he could do the same. He glanced back at Gabriel who lifted his head to look at him finally. His eyes were flat, like a dead man’s. Sam didn’t know what to do. He supposed he would just tell her the truth. She’d understand. Sam thought she was dead. The fact that she was still alive didn’t negate his feelings for Gabriel. Sam stepped over towards him, reaching for him, while Dean was talking with Jess and Gabriel stepped back. 

“Don’t.” He whispered harshly, looking away again. Sam saw the truth, that his eyes were heavy with tears. “I’m happy for you, Sam, I am, I just need time to process this.”

“I truly thought she was dead.” Sam murmured in his ears in a tone only for his ears. “This doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“This changes everything!” Gabriel yelled, startling the group with his outburst. Michael stepped forward and clapped a heavy hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, stilling him instantly. Gabriel settled immediately, shifting his weight, and assuming a battle-ready stance. 

“Gabriel, Castiel, and I will be off now.” Michael smiled. “All we want for our services is freedom and a safe place to live the rest of our lives. It’s more than the happy ending we deserve.” Jess nodded although she didn’t quite understand all the sins those three bore with them being the weapons of Queen Jo.

“I just want to know where my happy ending is.” Gabriel grumbled. Michael continued unperturbed even though Gabriel’s words had visibly lanced through Sam like a spear. 

“We will meet up with you at the base once we’ve removed the soldiers for you. Do you have any weapons we can borrow or are we going to retrieve some the old fashioned way?” Michael’s grin was easy, but Jess wasn’t fooled. She could tell they were dangerous, but for some reason they were on Winchester’s side. She could work with that. She had survived these four years and thrived by working with what she had.

“We don’t have anything that can compete with their weapons.” She said hesitantly.

“The old-fashioned way it is!” Michael exclaimed. “It won’t be a problem.” He reassured this new queen. He guided Gabriel out and Castiel followed behind after he kissed Dean good-bye. Sam felt Gabriel’s absence acutely and so did Mari.

“He’s going to come back, right?” She asked Sam who knelt down by her, holding her close. “He didn’t even say good-bye to us.” She sulked. Jess heard her, frowning as she tried to piece what her long lost daughter was saying.

“He’s just feeling insecure.” Sam reassured his daughter. “He always comes back.” He stood up. “Gabriel adopted her and kept her safe while I was unable to do so.” He informed Jess with a tight smile. He wasn’t ready to go into all of that just yet. Jess nodded.

“We can talk later, Sam. I’m not going to interrogate anyone. I’m just so glad you are all okay. Anyway, I kind of have a surprise for you.” She smiled over her shoulder. “If you are interested…”

“Always.” Sam replied with ease, his chest hurting at just how easy it was to feel like he was back home. It was like nothing had happened and yet everything had happened. He loved them both. And he didn’t know how to tell them both the truth of that realization just yet. Sam didn’t know what to do. “Give me a minute.” He took Mari and hurried after the three Sky People. “Gabriel!”

Michael forced Gabiel to stop.

“Go to him or regret it the entire time we are away.” Gabriel glared but Michael glared back. “That is an order, Angel.” Gabriel flinched and Michael had the decency to look repentant. “Go to him, little brother. We will be waiting in the car.”

“Fine.” Gabriel turned, not expecting Mari to be there as well. A sob welled up and his hand wasn’t enough to stop it.

“Gabriel.” Sam pulled him close and Gabriel numbly put his arms around the taller man. He loved him. Gods, he loved him so much it hurt and that was why he had to let him go. “I love you, Gabriel.”

“I love you too.” Gabriel sighed into his chest, his tears hot against the soft fabric of Sam’s shirt. 

“Come back to us.” Gabriel squirmed, sniffling as he wiped his face.

“I’m going to lose you two and you want me to be here to watch it happen.”

“You’re not going to lose us. I’m going to tell Jess everything and we will figure it out.” Sam glanced down. “You may not leave our daughter without saying goodbye.” 

“Okay.” Gabriel looked up at him, not quite ready to let go. Sam surprised him by connecting their lips together.

“I mean it, Gabriel, I love you, we love you. We’re a family.”

“Okay.” Gabriel was getting teary again. He let go of Sam and knelt by Mari. “I’m sorry, baby.” He whispered. “I’m just trying to figure out where I fit.”

“You fit here.” Mari held out her arms. “You fit with us, Dad.” She kissed his cheek as he scooped her up. 

“I love you, Miss Mari.” Gabriel said softly. “I will come back.”

“Good.” She pointed a finger in his face. “You better or else.”

“Yes, princess.” Gabriel gave his word as Sam softly smiled. He had no idea how the hell they were going to figure this all out, but he was going to try. They had a country to rebuild, the last thing he wanted breaking down were his relationships.

“Come on.” Sam held Mari’s hand as they waved to the car speeding away. The three brothers would do a good job and Sam and Mari would join them at the base soon enough.  
“Let’s go see your mom and find out what the surprise is.”

“I hope it’s a puppy.” Mari replied. And Sam laughed.

“I wouldn’t mind a puppy.” He answered. “I always wanted a dog. We should get one even if the surprise isn’t a puppy.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
